


First Time

by Nyhne



Series: Sleeping With A Friend [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Booty Calls, First Time, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Past PruHun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, except there is a plot :x, group projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyhne/pseuds/Nyhne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erzsébet broke up with him, but maybe Roderich can make Gilbert feel better--if only for the night. This might be the first time they sleep together, but Gilbert has a feeling it won't be the last. High school flashback.</p><p>---Part of a College AU series that centers around PruAus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“I’m sorry, Gil…I just think it would be better if we were friends instead.”

 _Fuck_ ….Gilbert let out a short breath, rubbing his face with the excuse to look away. As much as he hated to admit it, he could already feel the sting of tears threatening and he cleared his throat gruffly to get rid of them. _Fuck_.

The brunette in front of him shuffled uncertainly.

“Gil…?” Erzsébet’s voice was laced with concern.

Gilbert sighed again. “Fuck,” he said out loud. He stuck his hands in his pockets, scuffing the white soles of his Converse against the asphalt. Although it was only early fall, the weather seemed to have dropped several degrees since they’d been standing outside of the school, the crowds of high school students long gone.

“I’m sorry…” Erzsébet tried again. “There’s just been a lot going on with college apps and stuff and I think we work better as friends. You _will_ still be my friend, right?” she added imploringly, twisting one end of her scarf anxiously as she watched him.

Gilbert ignored the question. “Is it because we fought last week?” he asked glumly, still looking down. It had been over something stupid, like always; just a simple clash of personalities. He mumbled. “I already said I was sorry.”

Erzsébet’s expression broke into something sympathetic. Her hands stilled temporarily. “No, Gil, it wasn’t because of our fight. I think…I think this end was a long time coming,” she said softly, almost apologetic as she reached out to grab his arm.

He shrugged away from her touch, shoulders hunched over a little more against the bitter wind blowing through the parking lot.

“I get it,” he said. “Whatever. Fine. Let’s just be friends then.”

A few early fall leaves skittered across the pavement. Gilbert hoped she wouldn’t hear the strain behind his words.

“I’m sorry, Gilbert,” she said again.

“It’s fine,” he forced out a bit harsher. A silence stretched between them like oversweet taffy until Gilbert couldn’t bear it anymore and he fidgeted again. “I, um, should get going though. Do you, uh, want me to wait with you?” he cleared his throat.

She shook her head. “My dad’s on his way to pick me up now,” she replied.

Gilbert would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little relieved. “Yeah,” he said. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry to hear about Erzsi.”

Gilbert’s head immediately snapped up from where it’d been resting on Roderich’s bed and he stared at the brunet in a mixture of surprise and hurt. “She told you?” he asked disbelievingly.

Roderich’s expression turned guarded. He was sitting at the desk, the lab notes for their group project spread out on the surface behind him. “She wanted someone to talk to after it happened,” he said carefully. “I do not think she meant it as a way to go behind your back.”

Gilbert considered anger for a moment before his will for even that fell away. Honestly, at this point he just wanted to stop thinking about it for a while. They had been working on their group project for the past few hours but Gilbert found his mind easily straying. He just couldn’t believe that Erzsébet had broken up with him. They’d only been dating for a few months, and yeah, they’d had a fight the week before, but in a way, that had almost made the relationship seem more real. Or at least, Gilbert had thought so.

_I think this end was a long time coming…._

Had she been playing him for a fool the entire time? Looking back at their relationship now Gilbert felt like shit. Just how stupid he must have looked….

“Gil?”

Roderich’s face suddenly appeared right in front of him and Gilbert blinked, slowly returning from his thoughts. The brunet’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern, large, violet eyes deepened in color.

Gilbert had known the Cleveland-born Austrian ever since he had moved to New Jersey from Ohio. They probably argued more than they got along, but Gilbert still considered them close friends and Roderich somehow worked as a confident for both him and Erzsébet. The other boy looked like he was just about to say something when the door opened and Roderich’s mother poked her head into the room.

“Hi, boys,” she greeted them both before turning to Roderich. “Honey, your father and I are going to bed. Is Gilbert staying the night?”

Roderich’s eyes flickered over to him briefly before saying, “We’re just finishing up. I can walk him home when we’re done.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Just stay safe. Goodnight,” she blew them both a kiss before closing the door, faint movement coming from the hallway as Roderich’s parents headed to bed.

Roderich let out a small breath and moved to sit next to him. “Do you want to talk?”

“I…don’t know,” Gilbert said honestly, feeling suddenly vulnerable. He looked at Roderich, wondering how the other did it. The Austrian had never been in an “official” relationship, but Gilbert knew he’d been in a number of flings with the other gay students at their school. Roderich just seemed so sure and in control of himself and his sexuality; Gilbert wasn’t sure if he wanted to destroy it or become a part of it.

Fuck it.

Gilbert leaned forward before he could stop himself. Roderich’s lips were soft and they moved against Gilbert’s with expertise, despite the sharp inhale of surprise that escaped the bespectacled boy. Gilbert’s fingers curled in the chocolate locks of Roderich’s hair, keeping him close as he moved to change the angle of their kiss.

“Gil…what—what are you doing?” Roderich panted out softly once they’d broken for air. His lips were pink and a slight flush had risen to his cheeks, the overhead light reflecting off the brightness of his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Gilbert said, a desperate feeling building up in his stomach. “But please…just for tonight. Please.”

Roderich seemed to hesitantly evaluate the look on his face before he nodded, asking, “Do you have a condom?”

“In my wallet,” he nodded, shifting to dig it out of his back pocket as Roderich went to turn off the overhead light, leaving only his desk lamp on.

“Move back on the bed,” he instructed, already pulling off his shirt.

Gilbert didn’t need to be told twice, already scooting back against the sheets as he held the condom packet between his teeth. He tossed it to the nightstand once Roderich crawled onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. Gilbert reached out to pull him into another kiss but Roderich held himself away, turning his head so that Gilbert’s lips pressed against his cheek instead.

Gilbert pulled back in confusion, creasing his brows. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“No kissing,” Roderich stared him straight on, an almost misplacedly serious look to his features.

Gilbert’s eyebrows knitted together. “What? Why?”

Roderich shook his head. “It’s just easier that way,” he murmured vaguely, deft hands beginning to undo Gilbert’s belt and pants fastenings.

Gilbert still had questions but as soon as Roderich’s head dipped below his waist they fell from his mind, the only thing he could focus on being how awesome Roderich’s mouth felt around him. Gilbert’s head tipped back against the headboard, a wordless cry escaping his lips as he felt his mind being encased in ecstasy. Roderich’s hands stayed at his hips to help control his movements, holding him still whenever they bucked up on their own accord.

“Fuck, Roderich—“ Gilbert gasped, one hand moving to tangle in the other’s hair again. “If you keep doing this I won’t—fuck—“ He gritted his teeth against another jolt of pleasure moving south, his fingers tightening against brunet locks.

Roderich’s eyes flashed teasingly and he slowly pulled himself away from Gilbert’s erection. “Really, Gilbert, I thought you’d be able to last longer than this,” he said playfully.

Gilbert’s pale cheeks flushed a deep red. “Shut up,” he responded without much bite, pushing the other away as he reached for the condom again. “Do you have lube?”

Roderich opened the nightstand drawer and tossed him a small tube. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” he asked with a snort.

Gilbert directed his best scowl at him, twisting off the red cap as the other began to shimmy out of his jeans. “I’ve fucked enough girls and watched enough porn that I think I know what I’m doing,” he retorted, putting emphasis on the _girls_ part.

He rolled them over suddenly so that Roderich was under him, the brunet’s eyes widening slightly in surprise. Gilbert smirked. “Do _you_ know what _you’re_ doing?” he asked lowly, his breath ghosting next to Roderich’s ear.

He thrust the first finger in without much regard, Roderich’s body jolting underneath him in shock.

“Gilbert!” the other gasped.

Gilbert brought his free hand up to press against Roderich’s lips, a smirk still forming on his mouth. “Ah, ah, we don’t want Mommy to hear, do we?” he teased, receiving a ferocious glare in return.

He continued to prepare Roderich quietly, stretching the other boy with two and three fingers before he deemed it good enough. He tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto his arousal.

“Ready?” he murmured.

Roderich nodded wordlessly and hooked his legs around Gilbert’s waist. Gilbert’s erection brushed against Roderich’s entrance and he swallowed thickly. Slowly guiding himself in, Gilbert felt like he was seeing fireworks behind his eyes. He faintly heard Roderich gasp, the sound distant.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, staying still for a moment once he had sunk all the way in. None of his other encounters had ever felt like this, and as he began to move his conversation with Erzsébet earlier that afternoon steadily faded from his mind.

He had to keep his movements more controlled than he would have liked, the threat of Roderich’s parents hearing them and coming in at any moment still a concern. Roderich’s hand fisted in the sheets, the brunet biting down on his lip to keep from crying out. The other hand had snaked between them, working to get himself off as Gilbert thrust into him.

Gilbert swore under his breath. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but it looked like Roderich was rapidly reaching his climax as well. Gilbert began to move his hips a little faster, a bead of sweat gathering on his brow.

Roderich came first. He felt the other jerk underneath him, Roderich’s back arching off the bed as he came messily over his hand. Gilbert swore again and began to pound into the other mercilessly before pulling out at the last minute and finishing against Roderich’s thigh.

He shuddered as release washed over him, his vision blurring for a moment before it slid back into focus. When it did he looked at Roderich spread out beneath him, the other boy’s pale chest rising and falling in short breaths.

Gilbert couldn’t help but grin. “Shit, that was awesome.”

Roderich caught his breath first before he slowly moved himself into sitting with a bit of a wince. “Are you feeling better about Erzsébet?” he asked, grabbing a tissue off his nightstand and beginning to clean himself up.

“What?” Gilbert frowned before his eyes widened in sudden realization. “Oh, shit—I totally forgot about her,” he admitted, rolling the condom off and throwing it in the trash without getting off the bed.

Roderich continued to clean himself off without looking up, his long locks of brunet hair disheveled and falling in front of his eyes. “That was the purpose of this, was it not?” he asked impassively.

Gilbert felt his mouth run dry. “I…” he began uncertainly.

Violet eyes finally looked up at him. “Gilbert, you just broke up with Erzsi,” he sighed. “I think it would be best for all three of us if this remained a onetime thing.”

Gilbert felt himself grow defensive. “I never said I wanted it to be anything more than that,” he retorted quickly. “You’re the one implying something more here. Look, specs, this was awesome but this was just a booty call, got it? You’re the one bringing up relationship shit,” he muttered.

Roderich raised one dark, thin eyebrow. “I never said it was anything more than that,” he retorted calmly.

“Well…” Gilbert said, getting flustered in his words. “Good. I guess that’s settled then.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and Roderich rolled his eyes, turning away to toss the tissue in a trashcan. “You should probably get home,” he said.

“I was just about to,” Gilbert grumbled. He began collecting his clothing, struggling into his jeans and feeling moody all the while.

Even as he left Roderich’s house that night, he had a bad feeling that this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Gilbert and Roderich don't start their friends with benefits arrangement until college, but their history extends far before it. To clarify, the title refers to Gilbert's first time sleeping with another male, although as implied neither of them are new to sex. This is part of a College AU oneshot series that centers around Gilbert and Roderich's relationship with one another. Hopefully you'll learn more about them as time goes on, but for now, all you need to know is that Roderich is a music major concentrating in piano performance and Gilbert is a physics major whose little brother, Ludwig, is finishing up his senior year of high school back in their hometown in New Jersey. Gil and Roderich are currently in their sophomore year of college, but the series will probably branch out around that.
> 
> The oneshots don't necessarily have to be read in order, but some make more sense when read that way than others! Additionally, the Gilbert and Roderich in this AU are not particularly pious people, as the series title implies, and there will be sexual content, drug use, and underaged drinking covered in these fics. The series title isfrom the song 'Sleeping With A Friend' by Neon Trees. Thanks for reading, loves!! <3


End file.
